


To Share A Dance

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Ivan preform a traditional Russian dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Share A Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theredangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredangel/gifts).



> Part of a trade with theredangel She wanted me to write a piece with Matthew and Ivan dancing a Kalinka with Matthew in a dress. This is what came out! ^0^ (I got awesome artwork in return~)
> 
> here's a link to the video I referenced to write it out, its such a cute dance! I must have watched it 40 times XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sv6_xSVZowM
> 
> enjoy!

Matthew sat in the green room of the stage staring at his reflection in the mirror. He turned his head, making sure his hair was tucked into the scarf that twisted to cover the bun he’s managed to gather at the back, Only a few red blonde curls fell out gracefully on the sides of his face. he looked pretty good. he would fit right in really. But now he was getting butterflies in his stomach. 

Picking up the pink tube he brought it to his lips, swiping it across. He could do this. He put the lipstick down and picked up the mascara applying it with a practiced hand. He could do it for Ivan. 

The pair had been dating for a year before Ivan had asked Matthew to put on a dress the first time. Matthew had been hesitant, unsure if the Russian was teasing him thanks to his slight figure. When he had chuckled and said “yeah sure” He really hadn’t expected the man to reappear the next week with said dress!

That night he had put on the sleek red outfit that cut off mid thigh along with a matching pair of red pumps. It had taken a solid ten minutes simply to exit the bathroom and when he did, his face matched the fabric. 

Ivan reaction had been worth it however. Matthews usually some what rough boyfriend (not that he minded rough at all!) had touched him with more care, given gentle caresses, slow burning kisses. Compliments fell from his lips and showered Matthew until he was complete puddy in the Russians hands. The love making, yes love making not fucking, that night had been mind blowing. 

He had never felt more beautiful or cherished. 

So naturally It became a regular thing. Now six months later Ivan had once again made a request, and after how amazingly the last one turned out, who was he to say no?

Still. Matthew cast cautious glances over his shoulder at the other similarly dressed women. The blue dresses gathered at their waists, flaring out so naturally, chests easily filling the space without need of extra help... He bit the inside of his lip, his cheeks flushing pink as he looked down. what if he couldn’t do this? what if he did something wrong? the steps were so complicated and he was going to be twirled around! If he fell... his stomach turned uneasily at the thought. 

“You look beautiful Matvey” Came the whisper in his ear. His head snapped up and he looked into the mirror, a small smile crossed his face as he looked at Ivan standing behind him. The Russian was in a blue shirt that matched the colour of his dress exactly, he wore a colourful sash around his middle, black pants loosely fitting his legs and finished off with a pair of shiny black boots. 

“you don’t look half bad yourself” He said turning his head up and to the side. Ivan bent down, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. Matthew closed his eyes and hummed as a large hand cradled his face delicately. 

When they broke apart, Matthew eased his eyes open dreamily, then giggled. Ivan now had pink on his lips. The Russian looked off put as he noticed. He moved his hand from the smaller mans face to attempt to wipe it away. Matthew reached up and grabbed his hand shaking his head with a chuckle before he simply reached forward grabbing a towelette and twisting in his seat to face Ivan. 

“Are you nervous?” Ivan asked as Matthew gently wiped away the last of the pink. 

Matthew flushed and dropped his eyes “A little” 

“Don’t be, You have been doing very well in practice, and I’ll be right there.” Matthew nodded and took a deep breath turning back to the mirror to fix his make-up. He couldn’t help but feel just a little bit better. 

-  
Ivan stood in the wings and waited for their cue. He was excited. He had always enjoyed dancing, and It was made all the better by having Matthew as his partner. 

His eyes landed on the blonde before him, watching affectionately as he nervously whispered and quietly squeaked right along with the other girls. Violet eyes flashed up to catch his, and a moment passed between them, joy and love spilling out of the small blonde. 

He looked so natural like this, His slim body so similar to the women around him, he wasn’t even the tallest of the bunch, not by a long shot. Ivan had to repress the urge to scoop him up right there and lay kisses on every piece of skin he could reach. 

Luckily for him, the music choose that moment to signal they had to move. 

The men were out first, quick graceful steps, as they moved to their spots, Ivan being the second out. This dance felt natural to him, pointing his toes in a familiar way, and his worry over his partner only last a second more.

Matthew came to stand in his position in front of Ivan and he looked like he had been doing this his whole life. from the way he bounced, to the graceful wave of the scarf in his right hand. he looked born to do this. 

Matthew turns to face him, eyes alight as Ivan's hands closed around his slim waist, lifting him easily to spin, joy and excitement flushing both their faces. He placed Matthew down on his feet and they were off moving again. 

They twisted and turned with the fast pace, Matthew’s skirt flowing gracefully as he turned. He reached to pick him up bridal style, spinning him once more, a giggle leaving the small blondes lips was drowned out by the music. He was placed on the ground again.  
a few more spins and Ivan's arms went easily around him, they’re steps parading them around the other dances, though he could not take his eyes off his own partner. It seemed Matthew was suffering the same issue, locked into each others gaze as they moved. reluctantly, he let him go, keeping ahold of his hand and he spun Matthew out only to pull him back a moment later. their hands joined and Ivan twirled him, proudly showcasing the others grace. 

His favourite part came next. Easily his hand went around Matthews back, placing the other behind his knees and sweeping him up into a cradling hold, rocking him back and forth as they looked at each other, The natural flush of his cheeks making Matthew glow at the motion. 

It was over too quickly as they moved together, Matthew hoping down and twirling again. Ivan shifting gracefully to the side, and down on one knee, Matthew pulled away, waving his scarf out to the side before twisting around and sitting briefly on the bent knee. His face burying in Ivan's neck and a small, secret kiss being laid there. 

It was enough to drive him mad. 

Quickly the dancers moved to the back of the stage, ducking down in position, waiting for the beat que to turn and stand proudly. Ivan reflected quietly, thinking it was a very good thing this dance was like walking to him. If it wasn’t he would have messed up hundreds of times by now. He was far to busy watching his sweet Lapushka out of the corner of his eye as he shined so brightly. 

Ivan was completely lost in the twists and twirls of fabric, the glimpses of the almost sinfully long legs hidden under the skirts, the gentle soft sloping of his neck as his head tilted in the correct positions. It brought that much more joy to the dance. 

He rejoiced moments later as he once again lifted Matthew moving him with ease and joining hands to circle the stage. Briefly they separated, a different partner, but his eyes continued to drift, seeking him out. 

The pair joined once more and linked arms, spinning together and taking turns to dip as they went, separating Matthew moved to the edge of the stage, spinning in circles as Ivan crouched, kicking out his feet in tandem with his arms. 

The girls were next in the center, Matthew spinning wildly as he danced around the girl in the center, When they were finished Matthew spun out, dancing back over to Ivan to watch the next part. The Russian had tried to convince Matthew to be part of the trick that the more experienced dancers were currently doing, two men joined and spinning two girls around in a circle, but the blonde had suggested maybe next time. Next time. That had been all the convincing he needed to cave this time. 

The pair danced into the center once the trick was done, Arms waving as they went, then they turned, holding hands behind their backs and spun in a circle. leaning and using each other for balance. the spin ended, Ivan's arm slipping around Matthew's waist for a final time. The blonde took a quick breath putting an arm around Ivan's shoulders and jumped, tucking his knees against Ivan's thigh and letting him take all the weight, His arm went out, flashing the handkerchief and finishing the pose. The dance was done, and Ivan could not have felt more pride and love for the small blonde he easily supported as the crowd applauded.

 

They were back stage again, louder excitement and compliments being thrown back and forth, talks of drinks and celebrations carrying in the air. Matthew had been swept away by the girls, twittering quickly in broken english about how he needed to be in the next one and how they wanted to exchange numbers so they could still see him around. 

Ivan watched for a second, talking in the blondes blush and slight stuttering as he programmed his number into the phones. He couldn’t wait very long however. 

He moved up behind Matthew, arms looping around his waist and ducking down to press his lips just below Matthews ear “You were wonderful Lapushka” He whispered gently. Matthew leaned back against him as the girls said their goodbyes giggling and throwing glances as they went. Let them look, he thought. 

“thank you mon tournesol” a slim hand reach back and caught Ivan's face, Matthews head turning so Ivan could lay a gentle kiss on his lips. they parted and the violet eyes sparkled “you were amazing” 

Ivan hummed and moved to nuzzle the blondes neck, kissing softly. Matthew shuddered pleasantly beneath him and tilted his head to give easier access. A cat call rang out through the room and Ivan lifted his eyes to shoot a look at the speaker.

Matthew pulled away blushing. Ivan was about to pout at the loss when Matthew turned, stepping back into his arms, body pressed flushed to Ivan's as Matthew stood on his tip toes. Ivan felt the hot breath against his ear as Matthew whispered “Maybe you could take me home now… We could do a whole different kind of dancing. I know you’re just perfect at it.” Ivan groaned quietly thankful for the extra room in the costume. 

With a quick movement Ivan scooped the blonde up holding him close to his chest, causing Matthew to squeak in surprise then giggle. willowy arms wrapped around Ivan's neck and He placed a slightly deeper kiss on Matthew’s lips before the blushing face buried against Ivan's neck. Without a single care in the world, he took off towards the door, heading straight for the car. 

-

Matthew was contented as he was carried like the sweet little thing Ivan saw him as. As they reached the car he smiled to himself, He just couldn’t wait to see the look on the Russians face when he saw the lacy little baby doll Matthew was currently wearing under all this...

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing oneshots in this AU from Matthew's POV it's called "Cross My Heart" if you want more Mattie like this! <3


End file.
